


Cuts

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fluff at end, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why would you?"<br/>"I'm sor-"<br/>"DON'T"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh first fanfic

Yamaguchi was always known as a positive person among his teammates.But is that really true?It isn't.

[Yamaguchi's POV]

One more cut.Just,one more.  
I pick up the metal shard of a sharpener and pierce my skin as tears continuously fall out from my eyes.I look at the blood slowly oozing out of the cut I made on my wrist covering some healing scars as I chant in my head 'I'm worthless.I'm worthless..'.

[Normal POV]

The first thing Yamaguchi didn't expect when eentering the gym was everyone looking at him as if he committed a crime.  
"Yes...?"  
"Show us your wrist"  
"Wha-"  
"Show.US.Your.Wrist"  
Yamaguchi reluctantly took off his jacket and showed his wrists,eyes watery.  
Everyone looked at him in shock.Tsukishima too was wearing a horrified expression.The same one he wore.when he found out his brother lied to him.  
Why didn't Yamaguchi tell him?They are friends right?Or are they.


	2. These Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Our friendship has always been described as very odd.But I think that's true"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A lifeless face you'll soon forget"  
> -Daughter Youth

[Yamaguchi's POV]

Stop.Just stop.Stop pretending to care about me.It hurts.It hurts way too much.I know all of you are just like the others;selfish and mean.  
St..op..

As an attempt to be alone,I ran away from club.  
I'm back again.  
Back with cutting.  
It doesn't hurt anymore.  
I'm  
Used  
To  
It.

I take a kitchen knife and put it over the skin of my wrist.  
It won't hurt.  
Just before I'd pierce my freckled skin,  
I see a familiar tall figure,panting and panting.  
I drop the knife in surprise and opened my mouth,  
"Ts..ukki?"  
"Shut up!Just shut up Yamaguchi!Why are you doing this?"  
Why is he asking me this?  
Out of all people,he is the most care free person.  
Why?  
Why are people giving me their pity?  
I don't want it.  
And yet I take it.  
"ANSWER ME YAMAGUCHI!WHY ARE YOU DOING TH-"  
"Shut up.GOD JUST SHUT UP.STOP PRETENDING TO CARE ABOUT ME!STOP IT JUST!Stop..."  
I feel the tears flow out of my eyes.  
He doesn't care.  
See?  
He's like the rest.  
Selfish and me-  
"I don't care about you?YAMAGUCHI DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT?IF I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU THEN WHY AM I,ASKING YOU THESE QUESTIONS?!YAMAGUCHI PLEASE STOP!YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME!YOU TRUST ME RIGHT?Right...?"  
No don't cry.  
Don't cry because of me.  
Please don't.  
I'm shocked that Tsukki actually cares.  
Why am I such an idiot?  
"Tsukki...I'm sorry.I just...I just think that everyone including you hates me..."  
Oh no he's furious.  
I was scared on what his response may be.  
"Yamaguchi don't say things like that"  
I look at him,wide eyed.  
"I think you're a..."  
"Really....nice friend to have.."  
I'm overjoyed.  
I haven't felt like this for a long time.  
I chuckled,  
"I think you're a really nice friend too"

[A/N:Sorry if this may seem rushed]


End file.
